


И будет новый день

by Iron_Nishizaki



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanon Jim is just lovely, Gen, Groundhog Day AU, No Slash, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Nishizaki/pseuds/Iron_Nishizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>СТ: Во тьму. Спок не бежит ни с того ни с сего рыдать над телом капитана, И Джим умирает один. И снова, и снова, и снова. </p><p>STID и День Сурка, закинутые в блендер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И будет новый день

**Author's Note:**

> День разбит по частям, повторяющиеся названия - повторяющиеся отрезки времени в разные дни. Используется двоичный код шестнадцатеричной системы.

**0000**  
Он умирает.  
Он умирает, и ничего: сначала излучение раздирает ему, наверно, саму душу - что ещё может так болеть? - а потом он просыпается у себя в каюте. Его будто выталкивает из очередного кошмара, который хуже прыжка со скалы, Тарсуса, Нарады - всех вместе взятых, потому что где-то после третьей побудки закрадывается страх: он спит, и он застрял в своих сновидениях, скрученных лентой Мёбиуса. 

**Утро**  
Джим Кирк ругается со своим старшим помощником. Они могут спорить с утра до вечера, это их любимый матч: этому вулканцу слова ни скажи, у него в ответ найдётся двадцать, а ещё третья сноска седьмой поправки на сорок пятой странице в придачу. А там уже и Джима несёт.  
Не то чтобы они друг друга ненавидят. Куда уж, у вулканцев "нет чувств" и тому подобный бред. Джим воспринимает Спока как несносного младшего брата, который не самый мелкий в семье (у них ведь есть Павел, ради бога), но самая заноза там, где солнце не светит. У Джима есть только старший брат в другом конце вселенной, и Споку, по факту-то, лет побольше будет, но с воображением у Кирка никогда туго не было. Спока легко представить тихим средним ребёнком, в котором те ещё черти водятся, конечно, знаем, плавали.  
В тот самый день они со Споком грызутся до посинения, их чуть не раскидывают по разным кораблям, и Джим умирает, не зная даже, какой фортель выкинет вулканец следом. Он умирает один, опираясь об ужасно толстое стекло. Всё, что видно с той стороны: это Скотти, распластанный недалеко от ближайшей консоли, ведь Джим ему по лицу врезал, точно, только тот, видимо, во время тряски долбанулся ещё чем - кажется, у него кровь с башки.

 **0010 Закат**  
Первое, что меняет Джим в свою вторую попытку: ударив Скотти по лицу и усадив его в кресло, он снова лезет к ядру, но возвращается, чтобы активировать для друга ремень безопасности.  
Кирк ещё не уверен, что всё это - не какое-то сплошное дежавю, но у него нет времени обдумать хоть секунду прошедших суток - пары? - всё вертится слишком быстро, кажется слишком знакомым.  
Всё заканчивается болью и темнотой. 

**0011 Утро**  
Всё это по-настоящему, и у Джима трясутся руки. Пайк умирает на его глазах в третий раз, и он ничего, черт побери, не может с этим поделать. 

**0100 Утро**  
\- Вы нарушили Первую Директиву, капитан, - обвиняет его Спок перед тем, как Джим шлёт ему наглую, хоть и усталую, улыбку.  
Спок, как у него самого язык поворачивается себя величать безэмоциональным, выглядит оскандаленным.  
\- Нет никакой логики в том, чтобы позволить тебе погибнуть, Спок, - страдальчески бормочет Джим, пытаясь вбить в дверь нужный код.  
Они стоят в проходе в медицинский отсек, и Джим знает, что Боунз так быстро свинтил в свои владения только, чтобы не слушать нудение Спока. А кто спасёт капитана от старшего помощника?  
\- Нужды большинства выше нужд индивидуума, капитан, - не сдаётся вулканец. - Согласно протоколу Звёздного флота, раздел С...  
Договорить он не успевает. Дверь в медотсек, наконец, закрывается, повинуясь команде Джима.  
Он чуть не стонет от изнеможения и почти уверен, что слышит споково возмущенное "капитан!" даже сквозь герметичную дверь.  
Боунз выглядывает из своего кабинета.  
\- Куда ты его дел?  
Джим только передёргивает плечами. Чем он ближе к Боунзу, тем меньше трещит голова. Даже если приходится находиться в медицинском.  
Леонард приближается и тут же возмущенно всплёскивает руками.  
\- Джим, разблокируй сейчас же эту дверь! У меня тут медотсек, а не твоя личная каюта, черт возьми!  
Джим морщится и медлит, но быстро вскидывает руки, стоит Боунзу покоситься на один из своих шкафов с пыточными принадлежностями (гипоспреями, в большинстве своём).  
\- Ладно, ладно, ладно, хорошо, - тараторит Джим. - Хотел спросить, так, мимоходом, у тебя часто случается ощущение дежавю? Когда-нибудь случалось, скажем, дня четыре подряд?  
Леонард выглядит так, словно всерьёз взвешивает, что вколоть Джиму: успокоительное со снотворным или сразу транквилизатор.  
\- Каждый раз, как ты задаёшь мне идиотский вопрос? - Боунз раздражён, ворчлив, ещё и без сил после миссии.  
Чьей, вообще, была идея спустить на поверхность такое количество вышестоящих офицеров разом?  
Джим отметает эту мысль. Сами вызвались, храбрецы, такая уж у него команда.  
Он открывает дверь и не удерживается, закатывает глаза. Спок, прямой как палка, руки за спиной сложил, стоит именно там, где Джим его оставил. Привык уже к выкрутасам Кирка, такой уж у него капитан. 

Пайк умирает, Пайк умирает, Пайк умирает.  
В четвертый раз закрывая ему глаза, Джим чувствует себя едва ли живее адмирала. 

**0110 Утро-ночь-жизнь**  
В шестой раз Джим просто запирает Пайка в его кабинете. И сам сидит под дверью, слушая, как тот кричит и требует объяснений, кажется, прекрасно понимая, кто это дело обставил.  
Проблема в том, что без смерти Пайка у Джима и не возникает резкой жажды гнаться за Ханом в другой конец вселенной.  
Развязывается война. Джим догадывается, как, слыша потом объявление.  
Ему ещё и стучат по шапке за его "детские" выкрутасы.  
Он понижен до старшего помощника, и Боунз, конечно, ездит ему по мозгам, но признает: не выкинь Джим такой фортель, он и Пайк могли здорово пострадать от того нападения.  
Жизнь медленно разворачивается, и Джим даже забывает о странных снах, о Хане. Федерация даёт отпор, куча молодых людей с большинства свободных планет идут добровольцами, готовые сражаться, с чем - чёрт знает. Откуда-то моментально вылезают новые, продвинутые корабли. Даже Энтерпрайз получает кучу апгрейдов. Адмирал Маркус на коне, он своего добился. Война длится долгие четыре года, а потом Энтерпрайз гибнет на передовой, одним ударом, возможно, заканчивая войну. И хотя часть персонала спасена, Пайк снова мёртв. Взят в плен и убит, запытан до смерти около года назад, а Джим, Джим сидит на мостике, отправляя корабль на лобовое столкновение с противником. Боунз пытался остаться с ним. Боунз, вообще, приклеился к нему: весь их блестящий былой командный состав, их маленькую семью, распихали по другим кораблям, но Боунз отказался наотрез служить под кем-то другим. Спок стал капитаном восстановленного Фаррагута. Ухура пыталась попасть к нему, но её толкнули на Экскалибур, где она позже стала первым помощником. Сулу достался свой корабль, намного меньше и маневренней, Чехов ушёл с ним: эти двое свои виражи лучше всего выделывали на пару. Скотти, вообще, мотался по всевозможным базам, помогая с модификациями новых кораблей, нового вооружения.  
Но Боунз - Боунз остался с Джимом, и позволить ему умереть было ещё хуже, чем повторить судьбу отца. Поэтому Джим отправляет Энтерпрайз на прямое столкновение, а Боунз даже не ругается на него, в кои-то веки. Боунз в безопасности шаттла дрейфует к ближайшей планете и молчит. Между ними есть волна, самое время для последних признаний. Они прошли вместе войну, только Джим до конца не дотерпел, как всегда.  
Оба молчат. 

**0111 Утро**  
Просыпаясь в чистом и спокойном от войны мире, Джим едва не плачет, как ребёнок. 

**1000 Утро-закат**  
Он просчитывает всё: он саботирует аэркар Пайка, чтобы тот не явился на собрание вовремя, но после нападения всё равно требует Спока себе в старпомы; он приставляет нож к горлу Хана, шепча отрывисто:  
\- Хочешь увидеть свою команду живой, сдаёшься и следуешь на корабль. Они все у нас - семьдесят две ракеты.  
Голова у Джима раскалывается, словно ему затылок прижигают каленным железом.  
Его тело не приспособлено к большинству вещей, которые он откалывал во время войны, но ему плевать. Война разорила Федерацию, разломала его разномастную семью.  
Он смотрит на свою команду, на их молодые живые лица, и ему совсем не жалко за них умереть. За мир - хоть в ад, что и говорить, - к ядру Энтерпрайз.  
Когда Джим умирает в этот раз, воспоминания о войне - кажутся затертыми, расплывающимися образами. 

**1011 Утро**  
Джим ругается со Споком.  
Он проживает одно и тоже побоище уже раз одиннадцатый, и, честное слово, как же он устал.  
Он вбивает код для закрытия медотсека, не глядя, перед этим перебивая Спока.  
\- Было бы нелогично позволить умереть одному из старших офицеров, Спок, - он звучит устало и тихо, он знает, ему плевать.  
Боунз выглядывает к нему, и Джим виснет на друге, как ребёнок.  
\- Я устал, Боунз, я устал, не могу больше, сил нет, это невозможно, невозможно...  
Джим Кирк не может сдаться.  
Боунз просто держит его вот так, хотя по нему видно, что он понятия не имеет, что нашло на капитана. 

**1110 Закат**  
В изначальной версии этого треклятого дня всё полетело к чертям, как только раскрылось предательство Маркуса. А, ещё, когда он же притащил Хану к порогу свою новенькую убийственную игрушку.  
На этот Джим следует совету Спока, и Кэрол Маркус не попадает на борт.  
Голова трещит всё сильнее, но тут в сиденье между ними падает Боунз, и боль словно откатывается.  
Попав на мостик к Маркусу, Джим молча оглушает его, а потом наставляет фазер на Хана.  
\- Только двинься.  
Хан кидается на него, и транспортер срабатывает в самый нужный момент, в кои-то веки. Энтерпрайз прыгает в варп, а Хан несётся следом. Всё снова летит к чертям: вооружение на корабле противника мощнее, новее и точнее.  
Джим умирает, но, кажется, все спасены. Скотти сидит по ту сторону стекла, когда его отталкивает Боунз. И Боунз кричит и, наверно, ругается, и давит на это стекло, словно надеясь просочиться сквозь него. Боунз, Боунз, Боунз.  
Молодой, упёртый, живой.  
Джим умирает, и это по-прежнему больно, страшно, вдруг этот раз - последний? Но Боунз там за стеклом, почти рядом, смотрит на него с такой болью, словно Джим разбил ему сердце, Джим почти не один. 

**1111 Утро**  
\- Иногда нужды индивидуума оказываются выше нужд большинства, Спок, - говорит Джим, на этот раз твердо, серьёзно.  
Он делает шаг вперёд, выходя из медотсека, в-первые, не завершая неудобный разговор бегством.  
Он знает, что Спок уже отправил чертов рапорт, а Джим уже отправил свой и уже соврал. Но дело не в этом.  
\- Спок, тебе придётся понять, почему я это сделал. Я спас тебя, потому что ты мой друг. Это не слепое восстание против правил, это осознанный выбор. Между нуждами большинства и меньшинства, ты выбираешь те, с которыми ты потом сможешь жить. Иначе смысла во всём этом, - Джим неопределенно взмахивает рукой, - нет. 

**1111 Полдень**  
Он снова саботировал аэркар Пайка.

Спок медлит целую вечность, чтобы брякнуть хоть что-нибудь - вы посмотрите, кому кошка язык откусила. Джим улыбается мягче.  
\- Мне будет тебя не хватать, Спок.  
Вулканец снова выглядит оскандаленным, как тогда, много таких же раскладов назад. Джим закатывает глаза с явно напускным раздражением и идёт к своему месту за столом.  
Спок похож на рыбку, провожает его взглядом, ошеломленный, но это только Джиму видно.  
Взрыв гремит, Джим находит нужный кабель, выдирает его со стены, стреляет в Хана. Что-то возле него искрит, и Спок оттаскивает его потом в сторону из-под летящих осколков, встрепанный, вредный, верный. Джим смотрит на него, едва заметно ухмыляясь, а внутри уже закипает знакомая злоба: найти Хана, найти, сколько людей погибло из-за него, скольких людей Джиму не удалось спасти.

 **1111 День**  
Он отказывает Кэрол Маркус в попытке попасть на борт, кивая на замечание Спока: они не просили больше офицеров.  
\- Что, в нашу маленькую шведскую семью и такой красавице не пробраться? - Боунз снова усаживается между ними, а Спок смотрит чуть ли не сквозь него в сторону Джима. 

**1111 Вечер**  
Кэрол Маркус всё равно попадает на борт, бог знает, какими средствами, и Джим даже немного восхищён её упрямством. 

**1111 Закат**  
\- На что вы готовы пойти ради своей семьи? - вкрадчиво вопрошает Хан.  
Джим смотрит на Боунза, а потом на Спока, и те тоже смотрят на него. Как далеко можно зайти?  
Давешнее воспоминание длиной в пару лет кажется Джиму дурным сном, но серьёзно: насколько он прогнёт систему, чтобы избежать хотя бы войны?  
Он смотрит на Боунза и вспоминает "вчерашнее" его лицо, как он орал там за стеклом на треклятых богов, на Джима, как у него слёзы катились, он стоял там на коленях, словно пытаясь протиснуться к Джиму сквозь стекло.  
\- Капитан, - Спок осекается, но упрямо продолжает, - Джим. Я категорически не согласен.  
\- Я ведь ещё ничего не сделал! - возмущается Джим, а сам пытается вспомнить, каким он видел Спока в неслучившиеся годы войны.  
\- Вы собираетесь попасть на корабль адмирала Маркуса в сопровождении межпланетного преступника.  
Закрытый, сухой, медленно выжигающий сам себя изнутри. Вот каким показался Джиму Спок во время войны.  
\- Я пойду с вами, - упирается Спок.  
Спок, Спок, Спок.  
Джим думает о Боунзе, которого он приказал вывести с мостика военной-Энтерпрайз, чтобы доктора насильно запихнули в спасательный шаттл. Боунз от него ни на секунду не отлучался, всю войну прошёл за Джимом.  
\- У меня есть необходимый уровень подготовки, - начинает выкладывать свои доказательства Спок.  
Джим прерывает его.  
\- Дело не в подготовке. Ты нужен мне на Энтерпрайз, - он хлопает Спока по плечу и продолжает путь.  
Вулканец следует за ним. Несговорчивый и упертый, но верный, надежный.  
Джим бы ухмыльнулся сам себе.  
Готов ли он разбить сердце своей семье?

 **1111 Сумерки**  
Спок оказывается у стекла и кричит, у него в глазах такое горе, что захлебнуться можно. Ухура позади прячет лицо на груди у Скотти, который стоит ровный, как солдат. Боунз влетает в отсек, тут же требуя открыть чертову дверь.  
Громкоговоритель разоряется голосом Чехова:  
\- Мостик капитану Кирку, мостик капитану Кирку.  
Вокруг так много звуков, и Джиму страшно, сильнее, чем прежде. Этот раз отличается от предыдущих, он был спокоен, он продумал каждый ход до конца, даже заведомо проигрышный.  
Путь наименьших потерь.  
Ситуаций без возможности выиграть не существует.  
Джиму немного страшно.  
Джим умирает.  
_1111 Ночь_

 _...Рассвет_  
Джим просыпается, и ему хорошо.  
Потолок над ним - незнакомый, светлый, чистый. Сквозь шторы вовсю лупит солнце.  
\- Джим!  
Боунз хлопочет над ним, курочка наседка. Джиму хорошо и радостно: он выспался, и у него в системе, наверно, куча всяких веселых обезболов.  
\- Боунз, - улыбается Кирк.  
Он бы его обнял, но тело всё ещё какое-то неповоротливое со сна.  
\- Джим.  
Спок стоит у изножья литой статуей, но что-то в линии плеч словно медленно расслабляется. Джим готов поклясться, что хитрый вулканец почти улыбается.  
На душе хорошо.  
За окном во всю катится новый день.


End file.
